The Master of Magnetism and the Blue Shape-Shifter
by NerdyNygma
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots about Erik/Raven in a variety of ratings.
1. Comfort

**Comfort**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters.

 **Author's Note** : This is my first smut. This will be a series of drabbles and one-shots about Erik/Raven. Some stories may have multiple parts, depends on what I write I suppose. I've shipped them for a while and since there isn't a lot of fan-fiction about them I decided to write some. Plus I'm total Erik/Raven trash.

 **Summary** : After hearing of Charles' injuries Erik and Raven take comfort with each other to deal with the guilt both are feeling.

* * *

Erik stood staring out of the window. He had received news from Emma. Charles was paralysed from the waist down. Never again would his friend walk on his own two feet. Guilt had gnawed at Erik's stomach since receiving the news.

So much so that he had retreated to his room before he began rattling all the metal in the living room after receiving the news.

Erik was so absorbed in his thoughts of his now disabled friend, his brother, that he didn't hear the door to his room open. Soft footsteps padded across the carpet and came to a stop next to him. "You know it wasn't your fault." A hand rested upon his shoulder.

This drew Erik out of his thoughts.

He turned his attention to the blue-skinned beauty beside him. He said nothing and instead took in the shape-shifter. She was truly exquisite. A unique beauty. Her scaly blue skin which covered her most intimate areas which allowed her to walk around without clothes and not appear indecent. Her blazing red hair which was softer than it appeared. Her striking yellow eyes that could draw anyone in and yet could also intimidate. It was a shame that Charles and the young doctor, Hank, had never been able to see or appreciate how unique Raven truly was. It may have been selfish of him but he was glad that Raven had decided to join him.

Raven squeezed his shoulder again after silence stretched out between the two of them. Both of them had been unprepared for the news about the severity of Charles' injuries. She herself had been shocked and full of guilt.

Guilt that she had left Charles on that beach, even if it was what she had needed to do to forge her own path. He had been her brother for so long and as good as it felt to step out on her own, it didn't mean she didn't feel guilt for leaving.

Raven was now the one lost in her thoughts and was brought out by Erik reaching up and squeezing the hand she still had rested on his shoulder.

"It's really not your fault Erik." She said giving him a small smile. "Thank you." He replied giving her hand another squeeze. Neither really believing the statement.

Raven felt her emotions beginning to overwhelm her as she thought of her brother never being able to walk again.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself Raven lent forward and pressed a kiss to Erik's lips.

Erik responded and cupped Raven's head with his hands as he deepened the kiss. Both needed the comfort of the other tonight.

Although they had joined what remained of Shaw's team and were sure of their loyalty, at least to the cause, Erik and Raven had mostly stuck together. It definitely irked the group that the power dynamics had sifted. Erik had taken over with Raven, or Mystique, as his right hand woman.

Tonight both needed someone they trusted near. Even if neither would admit to themselves or to others.

Separating Raven headed over to the bed and climbed in. Erik soon followed stripping to his boxers before slipping into bed where the kissing resumed.

It felt good to immerse themselves in the feelings they gave to each other if only for a night before reality called upon them to remain cautious and sleep with one eye open.

Erik rolled on top of Raven and his boxers were soon removed. Erik moved to kissing her neck and nipping the flesh at the junction to her shoulder. Raven clung to Erik as the making out continued. She had been with boys before but because of her mutation she had always been carefully to never fully lose herself in passion. It felt good to be able to relax and fully enjoy the experience.

With Raven's attention focused on what he was to her neck Erik reached down between her legs and pleasured her. Raven became to writhe underneath him as the pleasure and pressure increased.

The smirk that she could feel on her neck meant that Erik knew exactly what he was doing to her.

He was able to pull sounds out of her that no-one else had been able to. After all he was the first to bed her in her natural skin which made it easier to relax. It had hurt when Hank had said that their natural forms would never be deemed beautiful and yet Erik had made her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world.

Erik didn't let up on his relentless teasing of her body and she could feel the pressure of her orgasm building.

One more curl of Erik's fingers and she could feel herself come undone as her orgasm washed over her.

As the sensations calmed and her senses returned Raven looked up at Erik before reaching up for another kiss.

"It's a good thing you know what you're doing." She said causing them to share a laugh.

She could feel him in between her legs and flipped them over, straddling him. "This is new." Although he certainly wasn't going to complain. A smile came across her lips and his hands held onto her hips.

Her hands came to rest over his as she began moving up and down. Raven moved her hands to rest on Erik's chest as she continued moving on top of him. As the pleasure built between the two Erik removed his hands from Raven's hips and held onto hers as he moved into a seated position.

Wrapping his arms around her waist the rhythm continued for a moment before Erik flipped them back over. They took a moment to readjust to the new position before continuing. This time a much rougher pace was set. This time wouldn't be gentle. Nor would it last long. Neither wanted that as this was a release of emotion. The time for long, slow, even gentle lovemaking was for later when they weren't mourning for or feeling guilty about their mutual friend. Now they needed to forget and concentrate on the sensations they were giving each other.

The rough pace continued and it didn't take long for either mutant to reach their peak.

* * *

After exhausting each other the two mutants rested. Raven's head rested on Erik's chest and his hand brushed up and down her arm.

"Do you regret it?" Raven moved her head to face Erik. "Regret what?" She asked knowing what he was asking but wanting clarification anyway.

"Choosing to leave with me instead of staying with Charles." Insecurity was a rare thing for Erik but the blue-skinned beauty laying with him had a way of bringing up those emotions even in the short time he had known her.

Silence stretched between them for a moment before Raven moved and captured his lips in a kiss. "No I don't. I needed to leave, you just gave me the opportunity to do so. Not that I don't enjoy this." She said giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile and curled back into Erik's side.

The motions on her arm never stopped as they were immersed in silence once again.

As the pleasurable sensations of what they had just done began to wear off Raven realised where Erik's sudden insecurity had come from. Memories of Charles and the news of his injuries began to weigh down on her again.

Both knew that there was nothing that could be done about it now. The past was the past. You could avenge it but never change it. Now they had to focus on the future and on the place that mutants now held in the world.

Tomorrow they would be Magneto and Mystique but tonight they were simply Erik and Raven.

* * *

 **Reviews welcome but no flames please**


	2. Changing Attitudes

**Changing Attitudes**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters

 **Author's Note** : Another smut. Rated M.

 **Summary** : What happened between the bedroom scene and the kitchen scene in X-Men: First Class.

* * *

Erik opened the door to his room and came to a sudden stop. Never taking his eyes from the bed he closed the door.

"Well...this is a surprise." Before him lay Raven, Charles' younger sister, clearly naked and in his bed.

"The nice kind?" She asked almost innocently. Erik couldn't deny he found the young woman attractive. Any man with eyes could see how beautiful she was but it was her natural skin that he found captivating. Still she was Charles' sister; the man that had welcomed him into his home and had fast become one of his closest friends. It would be wrong to betray his host's hospitality by sleeping with his sister. Besides his focus was and had to be on Shaw.

"Get out Raven. I want to go to bed." Erik said dismissively heading towards the cabinet on the other side of the room. "Maybe in a few years" He poured himself a drink and expected to hear the young woman leave.

"How about now?" A deeper voice asked him. That drew his attention to the bed where Raven had morphed into an older woman.

"I prefer the real Raven." He said matter-of-factly. A pleased expression crossed Raven's face at his words and she shifted back into the younger Raven, her skin rippling as she did so. "I said the _real. Raven_."

Her confidence vanished at his words and she slowly allowed her natural, blue, scaly skin to appear to him. She wasn't sure what had even made her believe that this had been a good idea. Her earlier encounter with Hank had hurt more than she cared to admit. She had never felt beautiful in her own skin which is why she had agreed to Hank's serum. The young doctor's desire to be normal and fit in had matched her own and for a moment the shape-shifter believed that she had found a kindred spirit. However her interaction earlier that day with Erik had gotten her thinking.

His words: _'If you're using half your concentration to look normal, you're only half paying attention to whatever else you're doing. Just pointing out something that could save your life. You want society to accept you; but you can't even accept yourself_ ' had resonated with her and been repeating in her head for the rest of the day. Plus the way he had no reaction to seeing her natural form was new and she hadn't known how to react. She still didn't if she was being honest. That's why she had tried to get Hank to see that they didn't really need the serum and that their natural forms could be accepted. His response had hurt. Maybe that's what had bought her to climbing into Erik's bed in some foolish attempt to seduce him, if that's what she had even been trying to do. She wasn't sure anymore but she definitely felt foolish for whatever this was.

Looking at Raven Erik's expression never changed but his tone did. "Perfection."

Feeling incredibly stupid Raven avoided eye contact with the older mutant. "Could you pass me my robe?" Making a gesture towards the robe draped across the chair, to which they both looked.

"You don't have to hide." He said shaking his head as he turned his attention back to her. He stepped

forward and sat on the edge of the bed. This caused Raven to shift backwards a little.

"Have you ever looked at a tiger and thought you ought to cover it up?" They shared a smile and Raven continued to avoid eye contact and shook her head. "Well no...but..."

"You're an exquisite creature Raven." She couldn't believe what she was hearing and looked up at Erik turning her attention to him in disbelief.

"All your life the world has tried to tame you. It's time for you to be free." He said and leaned down towards her and as she leant up captured her lips in a kiss.

His hand came to rest on her neck as the kiss continued.

Pulling away from each other they shared another smile but didn't move far apart. His hand remained on her neck and for the first time in her life Raven felt beautiful in her own skin. They leaned back into each other and shared another kiss.

It didn't take long for the kiss to become more heated and deeper. They only came up for air.

"Raven, you're still Charles' sister." She pulled herself up into a seated position and placed her hand on the wrist of the hand that Erik still had on her neck. Absent-mindedly she stroked his wrist with her thumb and looked away from him.

"Not biologically. We only grew up together." She replied sighing. Doubts were beginning to crawl into her mind. Those kisses had been her first in her natural skin and the displays of affection were strange to her and it was hard to believe that Erik was genuine in his affections. She was more used to people's reactions being closer to how Hank had reacted.

Erik could see the doubts and uncertainty growing in her eyes and twisted his body to face her more while moving one hand to her waist and the other gently lifted her chin to look at him. "You should never feel ashamed of what you are. Truly, if I looked like you I wouldn't change a thing. You are unique."

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing nor did she know how to reply. So she kissed him again and like before the kiss soon become heated.

However this time Erik didn't allow his reservations stop him. The brief glimpse he had of her skin before had been nothing compared to feeling the scales under his fingertips. He swung his legs up onto the bed and stretched them out in front of him. He tugged on Raven and she got the message. She rose out of the covers and settled on his lap, straddling him.

The kissing continued but Raven was still feeling self-conscious. Erik's hands began to wonder across her body. Trailing along her spine, following and running over her scales as her hands moved to cup his face.

She also began to move on top of Erik which caused him to moan. Raven broke the kiss and moved as far away as she could considering Erik hands had come to a stop around her waist. Her own hands now held in front of her.

"Did I do something?" She asked unsure. Erik smiled at her, her innocence almost unbelievable. "Not anything bad. Raven you have nothing to be afraid or ashamed of. We can stop at any moment."

Raven was unsure of what to do next. She wanted this to continue but she had never been with anyone in her own skin before. She felt so inexperienced compared to Erik. He must have been with many others. Whereas she had only been with one boy and during the act she had shown her true skin. Charles had had to step in to prevent the boy from exposing them. Charles had become slightly overprotective after that and she'd not had a boyfriend since.

But here Erik was. A fellow mutant that she hadn't known for very long but been the only one to push her to accept her natural form and she could feel the evidence of his attraction to her blue skin.

Taking a breath she reached down and pulled Erik's jumper over his head and kissed him again.

Erik let go of Raven's waist and undid his trousers before removing them. Raven maintained kneeling on the bed. Uncertainty tugged at the back of her mind now that both of them were naked. Those thoughts were hushed when Erik flipped them over and she felt his fingers tease her. He also began kissing and sucking on her neck.

Raven gripped onto Erik's back as her pleasure increased. Before she reached her peak Erik pulled away but before she could question, she gasped.

Erik entered her slowly and set a steady rhythm. The room was soon filled with gasps and moans.

After they had finished they laid in the bed facing each other. Erik trailed his fingers along the scales on Raven's arms. Raven watched him as he did so, seemingly captivated by her skin. She had never felt so beautiful or accepted.

"Why do you like my skin so much?" She blurted out but in a whisper. Erik's fingers stopped momentarily. "Your beauty is unique and unlike anything I've ever seen. You truly are remarkable. You have been hidden for so long you have begun to see the mask you wear as your true self."

Raven knew he was telling the truth. For so long she had wanted to be accepted. It's why she had turned to Hank and when he had rejected her why she had climbed into Erik's bed.

"Charles would never see it that way." She said curling into his side. Erik chuckled and rested his arm over Raven's waist. "Charles believes in the good of mankind and refuses to see the bad. I suspect a part of it was fear on his end that something would happen to you if people discovered your true skin. I cannot blame him for that."

Erik slowly fell to sleep holding Raven. She sighed thinking over her entire life since she had met Charles. Erik was right Charles probably was frightened for her safety but she wasn't a little girl anymore. Plus Erik seemed to be the only one to understand what she was going though even though Hank was logical the one who should have understood the most.

The more she thought about it the more her anger grew. Anger at what she wasn't sure. Charles, the situation, having to hide, the lack of acceptance of her natural form.

She shifted in the bed as quietly as she could and exited the room. Before leaving she took one last look at Erik, the man who had pushed her to accept herself, before going to confront her brother with her anger.


	3. Separation

**Separation**

 **Author's Note** : Rated T.

 **Summary** : After the discussion and chess match with Charles Erik reflects on Mystique and the last time he had seen her.

* * *

After the chess match was over the plane descended into silence. Charles and Logan went to sleep and Hank kept an eye on the instruments in the cockpit while Erik leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

His first night out of prison in ten years and sleep would most likely evade him. But not without reason. The conversations, well...confrontations, with Charles ran through his mind. He took a few deep breaths to calm the emotions and thoughts creating a storm within him.

The news that Mystique would be responsible for the destruction of their species was a tough pill to swallow bringing up mixed feelings. He felt proud of the fact that she was fighting for the survival of mutant-kind but the price to do so was unthinkable and too high.

He was impressed with what she had been able to accomplish in the time he was imprisoned, even proud of her.

But Charles was right, the woman he had known was different. She was now more ruthless and deadlier than ever. What had happened to her while he was away?

He recalled the night he before he had left for Dallas.

* * *

 _Erik was leaned over a suitcase packing the few items he needed for the trip to Dallas. He hoped he would be able to stop the plot against the president before something catastrophic happened._

 _He paused what he was doing when he heard familiar footsteps, feeling her eyes on him._

" _Mystique." He said, acknowledging her presence._

 _After leaving Charles on the beach the group the two had left with had taken up residence in one of the properties that Shaw had owned. Although all the mutants had been given individual rooms, Mystique had quickly taken almost permanent residence in his room and the relationship between the two had quickly evolved._

" _Do you have everything you need?" It was a question that she already knew the answer but not the question that Mystique wanted to ask as she came to a stop beside him._

 _The question she wanted to ask hung in the air between the two of them._

 _When will you be back?_

 _Mystique felt like a fool for even wanting to ask such a juvenile question. But the thought nagged at the back of her mind._

 _The potential that like Angel and Emma, Erik wouldn't return was more than she could bear._

 _She wanted to be strong but she also didn't want to lose anyone else._

 _In the short time that the group had worked together they had done so efficiently and had succeeded in forming close bonds with one another. Losing Angel and Emma had effectively torn the group apart._

 _Riptide had left shortly after Emma's death and what had become of him was unknown._

 _As a result of the tumultuous few months Erik and Raven had turned to each other more than usual. The group dynamic had changed as Azazel spent more and more time with recruits for the Brotherhood of Mutants. The red-skinned teleporter had always been quiet and preferred to simply follow orders. After the losses the group had faced he spent more and more time away from them, preferring solitude._

 _What they had tried to build was almost undone because of the losses of Angel and Emma._

 _Erik could see the emotion cloud the shape-shifter's eyes and leaned down to peck her lips._

 _Overt emotion and physical displays of affection were rare between the two but not completely, especially in the privacy of their own room._

 _With Azazel scouting Dallas, it was simply Magneto and Mystique at the property which gave them the opportunity to be more open with each other._

 _For a moment they simply stood in each other's company, enjoying it while possible._

" _You know what you have to do after I leave for Dallas?" Erik asked, turning his attention back to business._

" _Yes I do. I have everything arranged for once I have the signal. It's all in place." Mystique answered as a formality._

 _They both knew that everything was sorted and in place. The verbal confirmation was simply a way to fill the silence._

 _Mystique was also nervous about Erik's departure because it would be the first time that she would be left in charge by herself._

 _Although she tried to hide it, the uncertainty was clear on her face. "You will do well while I'm gone. The others do listen to you."_

 _Mystique smiled and turned to face Erik. "They mostly listen to me because you're close by and they don't want to anger you." Mystique teased._

 _Erik smiled at the blue-skinned beauty stood beside him. She was more than capable of leading the Brotherhood."You are more than capable Mystique. They will listen to you."_

 _Mystique didn't really believe his words even if they were nice to hear. Instead of arguing further she leaned in for a kiss. Erik always did have more faith in her abilities than she did._

 _The two mutants spent the night together as they had many times before unaware that this would be the last time that they would do so._

* * *

Erik opened his eyes and stared at the plane's ceiling.

The morning of his departure to Dallas had been uneventful but unknown at time, the last time he would see the shape-shifter.

Mystique had been nervous about taking the role of leader but he knew she was more than capable. He knew she had felt too young and inexperienced to properly lead the Brotherhood, although that had evidently changed in the decade since his incarceration.

He had missed her while in prison. Their time together may have been brief but Erik wouldn't have changed it. Mystique was a kindred spirit who understood the cruelty of humans as he did. Telling each other of their pasts had been not only a show of trust but bought them closer together.

After his arrest and during his trial he had protected her from persecution and ensuing manhunt. Hinting at her role in what had occurred but never really revealing anything.

But whatever feelings they had, had or still harboured for each other came second to the survival of the species.

Erik understood why Mystique had hunted Trask. If he was in her shoes he would have done the same.

In the past decade Mystique had clearly become an efficient leader and skilled tracker. He always had, had faith in her abilities and they had definitely grown since he had last seen her.

When they landed tomorrow he and the other men in the plane would hopefully stop Mystique and save the mutant species.

If Mystique was anything like the woman he had known she would be difficult to stop. Erik hoped that he wouldn't have to do something drastic to stop her.

Although he was prepared to do anything in order to secure mutants survival, no matter what the cost. Mystique was an unique creature and it would be a tragedy if she was no more.

He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

 **Reviews welcome**


	4. Doubt

**Doubt**

 **Author's Note** : I was given a prompt so I've decided to add a series of prompt based drabbles and one-shots. Rated T.

 **Summary** : Erik/Raven + 'Why did you think that was a good idea?'

* * *

'Why did you think that was a good idea?'

The question ran through Raven's mind as she made her way back towards the bedrooms and away from the kitchen. The anger and annoyance she felt towards Charles only moments before were decreasing with every step she took.

Once at the top of the stairs she stopped and leaned back against the wall as her actions over the course of the evening replayed in her mind.

She was overcome with the desire to bang her head against the wall or for the floor to open up and swallow her whole as embarrassment flooded over her.

Rejecting Hank's serum, being rejected by Hank, climbing into Erik's bed, sleeping with Erik, confronting Charles. So much had happened in so little time. ' _How had that all happened in only a couple of hours?_ ' Raven asked herself as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Opening her eyes and taking a deep breath, Raven pushed herself off of the wall and made her way towards her room. Momentarily she paused, contemplating whether to go back to Erik's room or not, before the embarrassment about how she had basically thrown herself at him rose to the surface and she continued on her way to her room.

She felt like a silly little girl recalling how she had acted. ' _Why did you think that was a good idea?_ ' She kept asking herself, shaking her head focusing on the hallway carpet.

"Penny for your thoughts." A voice said making Raven jump before she turned around towards the voice.

Erik stood in the doorway to his room in just his slacks, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Things not go well with Charles?" He asked when she didn't respond. Raven sighed and crossed her arms. "No not really. Charles just wants to be a part of the world. He doesn't want to against it, no matter what. It's just frustrating that he can't see what it's like for those of us that don't have _pretty_ mutations." She replied, her anger towards Charles making a reappearance, replacing her embarrassment.

Erik moved away from the door frame and stood to the side, an invitation for her to enter his room. An invitation she accepted.

Returning to his room Raven came to a stop in front of the window. Looking around the room she noticed that her dressing gown hadn't been moved from the chair and that the bed was still unmade.

Erik walked up behind her and ran a hand down her arm, feeling the bumps and ridges her scales made. Even in her anger towards Charles she was still amazed that anyone, especially someone like Erik, could find her natural appearance attractive. Not that Erik hadn't proven that it was possible a short time ago.

"You are right to a certain degree. Charles believes in the best in the world, whether that be humans or their attitudes towards our kind. Even if it is unrealistic. He does not see the dark side of humanity because he has never experienced it. Unlike you and I." Erik said, drawing Raven out of her thoughts.

She turned her head to look at Erik and give him her full attention but didn't reply. Instead Erik continued, "Tomorrow the world will know mutants exist and it will change everything. While Charles believes that the humans will accept us, I am not so convinced. We must be prepared for the worst."

Raven turned to face Erik fully as a sense of dread filled her. ' _Erik is probably right. All we can do is hope for the best but be prepared for the worst._ ' She thought.

"I know. We shouldn't have to hide who we are but the likelihood that humans will fully accept our existence is low, I know that but...I don't want to hide anymore." Raven said as she locked eyes with Erik.

"And you shouldn't have to." He said leaning in and capturing her lips with his own.

The two then fell back into bed with each other.

Later that night Raven made it back to her own room. As she lay in bed fear, doubt and a little excitement ran through her anticipating what was going to happen tomorrow. She felt more than a little unprepared to stop Shaw. However she also felt a lot more confident and accepting of herself.

' _Mutant and proud_ ' She thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She had asked herself 'why did you think that was a good idea?'. Turns out it had been exactly what she had needed to gain confidence in her natural appearance. Even if she hadn't fully accepted the way she naturally looked the shape-shifter was definitely more comfortable in her own skin.

Tomorrow everything would change.

* * *

 **Reviews welcome.**


	5. Transition

**Transition**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any of the characters.

 **Author's Note** : Inspired by the trailers and clips I've seen for X-Men: Apocalypse, but not the film as I haven't seen it yet. AU story. This is also a bit longer than normal. Okay quite a bit longer.

 **Summary** : Moving on and continuing life after Apocalypse was difficult. The bumps along the way can make or break relationships. Mystique struggles to find and accept her place in the world.

* * *

Yellow eyes stared at the sky through the thin crack in the curtains. Sleep would not come easy tonight, if at all.

Blinking and taking a few deep breaths Mystique tried to quell the emotions raging through her. Shock, confusion, guilt to name a few. So much had happened over the past year and she wasn't entirely sure how to process it all.

After Apocalypse had been defeated she had gone back to the mansion and had hoped she would be able to settle down. At least for a while.

She and Hank had even decided to give a relationship a go. Another factor in her decision to stay had been the discovery of her son, her baby boy Kurt, after having been forced to abandon him shortly after birth. As a result the long dormant desire to be normal had been re-ignited within her. It was the desire to be around her family as much as she could. She had lost Kurt once before and she was determined to never lose him again.

She had been alone for so long that she had never truly gotten used to being surrounded by people all the time. Not that it had been unpleasant. It had felt good to know that there were people that accepted her.

The kids at Charles' school finding her, _her_ to be a hero was...was... well she didn't know what it was. But it was a nice feeling. To be looked at with admiration instead of fear or disgust.

All of it had added up to her decision to remain at the mansion. Life was the best it had been in a long time. She became close to a number of the students and had discovered she quite enjoyed teaching. Even if Charles didn't always approve of her methods or messages. Things had been good with Hank and she could be close to her son.

Having Erik, Charles and Hank near had allowed Mystique to relive the 1960s. But with it bought grief and sorrow, remembering those they had lost which had been pushed to the back of her mind as much as possible, in an effort to enjoy herself as much as possible. Then Erik had left...again.

Erik leaving burst the bubble of illusion that had formed in the mansion after the school had been rebuilt. It reminded Mystique of all the people that had been lost and just how much everyone and everything had changed. It also reminded the shape-shifter of the precarious position and dangerous situation that mutants faced out in the world. Her mutant brothers and sisters faced danger everyday while she was comfortably living in a mansion surrounded by those like her. That reminder had made her uneasy from then on and something she couldn't forget.

Shortly after the commotion that Erik's exit had garnered, Mystique found the wanderlust in her bubbling up. It had even led to several arguments with Hank who did not want to travel but to forever stay at the mansion.

Mystique sighed as she readjusted in bed remembering how it had been an argument and subsequent break up with Hank that had led to her current situation.

* * *

 _The fight with Hank had been particularly volatile this time._

 _'All I want is to travel and have a bit of time away from the mansion. Why can Hank not understand that?' Mystique thought as she downed her third drink of the night. "But you spent so much time away from the mansion. Why not enjoy being here again before travelling some more?"_ _She mimicked/mumbled to herself as her next drink was placed in front of her._

" _And who was that you were meant to be mimicking?" A familiar voice asked from behind her. Mystique turned around to face her new companion._

" _Wouldn't you like to know?" She said teasingly, the alcohol affecting her more than she realised or would have liked._ 'I thought I could handle my alcohol a lot better than this _.' She thought before responding."What brings you here Erik?" Mystique asked glad to see a familiar face in the seedy bar she had found herself in. Erik simply smiled and took a seat beside her._

* * *

'Erik always did bring trouble.' Mystique thought as she smiled at the memory. Once again she turned her attention to the night sky recalling the rest of that evening.

* * *

 _Mystique and Erik had spent the next few hours drinking and talking about anything, everything and nothing. The easy conversation was a welcome respite from the awkward conversations that often took place back at the mansion, particularly with Hank._

 _Determined to forget her troubles Mystique had joined Erik back at his place, which happened to be a hotel room._

 _The drinks and conversation continued flowing and Mystique found herself wondering why she was staying at the mansion in the first place. She and Erik shared similar views and experiences, even if his experiences were far more horrific._

 _Deep in their own thoughts, silence passed between the two and before either registered fully what was happening, they started kissing. Neither knew who had initiated the actions although neither were complaining, or stopping it. Warmth spread through her as Erik kissed her. His kisses were familiar and welcome as well as skilled. He knew what he was doing and clearly remembered how to get her riled up, even if it had been 20 years since they'd done this._

 _Hank's kisses were so messy and inexperienced compared to Erik's. Kissing Hank was like kissing a friend, brother or at times even a stranger. Kissing Erik was wild and exciting in addition to being so familiar._

 _The two spent the night together reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies and wondering why they had spent so much time apart._

 _The next morning had not been awkward as Mystique had expected. Instead it was like they were back in 1963. Lazy morning kisses had turned into lazy morning sex._

 _She felt like the world outside didn't exist or even that no time had passed at all but knew she had to go. Bidding Erik goodbye, Mystique went back to the mansion and back to her new life._

* * *

Mystique had been both shocked and guilty about how far Hank had been from her mind as she had spent the night with Erik.

She knew that Hank deserved better. It was a mystery to her as to why he had harboured feelings for her for so long. Especially now, she felt like she was betraying his trust in one of the worst ways she could do so. She knew Hank had always felt inferior to people like Erik. Not only because Erik was more confident in the way he presented himself but because his mutation was easily hidden. She felt like a terrible person for doing this to him. But something had been missing from their relationship that she couldn't ignore.

It wasn't until weeks later that she crossed paths with Erik again. It had been while out on a mission to recruit another mutant, Mystique had discovered that they were not the only ones to do so.

It had turned out that Erik was also trying to recruit the same mutant but instead to the Brotherhood of Mutants. Erik had taken the organisation over when Mystique had moved to the mansion.

Erik had ultimately succeeded in recruiting the mutant but not before he and Mystique had once again shared a night of passion. And it wasn't long before these one night stands turned into a full blown affair. Despite how good it felt to be in Erik's arms again, the guilt wouldn't leave. She wasn't sure why but she felt like she was betraying both Charles and Hank in a way by sneaking around with Erik. However it was also a reminder to Mystique of what she had lacked in her relationship with Hank; passion.

Her relationship with Hank, even when they had spent the nights together, had never made her crave for more or fuelled her desire. It was always safe. Anything passionate or exciting had come from her and most of the time Hank was often too hesitant to try anything new.

Erik, on the other hand, had always been exciting. There had always been a magnetic pull she felt towards him, no pun intended, which had had her coming back for more. Plus he understood her reservations and attitudes towards humans and mutants. Charles and Hank often did not.

It was frustrating and infuriating at the same time. Neither man understood why she had turned to Erik or in Charles words ' _sounded just like Erik_ '.

As the months passed things at the mansion became unbearable. Arguments between Mystique and Hank as well as her and Charles were increasingly frequent. Neither were willing to see her point of view and wanted her to be 1962 Raven again and didn't seem to understand why, no matter how long she was at the mansion, that she would never be that girl again. In fact it became so unbearable that the students began to notice and give the group a wide berth whenever they were in a room together.

It was this situation that was partly to blame for her returning to Erik. Mystique also began to feed Erik information about mutants that Charles obtained through Cerebro.

Additionally both mutants, though they were loath to admit it, were lonely. Although Erik now knew that Peter Maximoff was his son and Mystique was living close to her son, both were still reeling from the losses they had suffered.

The discovery of their children was bitter-sweet. In addition to their sons they also discovered their daughters. Wanda and Lorna. Wanda was Peter's twin sister and was quite protective of her speedster brother. To everyone's amusement and Peter's annoyance.

Upon meeting Erik the twins and their father had begun to build a relationship which had resulted in Erik's presence at the mansion on a more regular basis.

Lorna was the daughter that Mystique had lost three weeks after she'd been born as the result of being in an accident. Mystique had discovered she was pregnant shortly after Erik's incarceration and as a result had never told him about their daughter. She knew she should but when a secret isn't revealed for a long time it becomes harder to reveal it to the world.

She had found Lorna a few months before the events with Apocalypse but had only been able to connect with her daughter after Apocalypse had been defeated. Mystique didn't know whether that had made things easier or even harder.

However Mystique was determined to not lose her children, no matter what.

Meeting their children had knocked them more than the pair were willing to admit. It was difficult because they had missed so much and now had to get to know their children, their adult children. Although it was extremely difficult, they had to accept that their children were adults and therefore Erik and Raven would have to fulfil different roles and needs in their children's lives. They were capable of taking care of themselves, even if that was difficult to admit.

After all Erik had lost a young daughter while Raven only had a small amount of experience with newborns. Learning where they fit into their children's lives, when they could take care of themselves, was tough.

They took comfort in one another over these situations and experiences which neither Hank nor Charles understood. Although Charles did like to pretend that he did.

All it had taken was listening to another of Charles' lectures that had set everything off.

* * *

 _Charles was once again talking about the acceptance of humans to his class. Mystique suddenly understood why he had asked her to join in teaching the lecture with him. It wasn't the first time that he had had her listen to one of these lectures and it probably wouldn't have been the last._

 _It didn't help that Mystique had woken up in a foul mood that morning either. She had her views and with good reason. Although Charles seemed to believe that Erik had planted it all in her head and if he reached down deep enough her views would return to what they had been in the early 1960s._

 _Hearing the door open broke the blue-skinned mutant out of her thoughts. She watched the young students leave and felt Charles' eyes on her as Hank entered the room._

 _She sighed knowing once again she was in for a confrontation about her teaching methods. 'Really? They couldn't have picked a worse time for this' She thought feeling a headache coming on._

" _Charles can we do this another day?" Mystique asked getting up and walking over to the door. "I'm afraid not Raven. The students have been telling me that you've been telling them that humans are hunting them. You're frightening them." Charles said turning to face her._

 _Sighing again Mystique turned from the door and faced Charles and Hank. "Good. They should be scared. Humans have proven time and again that they refuse to accept anything or anyone that's different. What I told you before was true Charles. Just because there's not a war doesn't mean there's peace."_

 _Charles rolled to his desk shaking his head. "You know I thought with more time that you would..." Hank watched on silently knowing not to interfere when the former siblings were on the edge of an argument._

" _You thought WHAT Charles? That my world view would change overnight. I have been through too much and lost too much to have the same views I had before." Mystique practically yelled at Charles as she approached his desk._

 _It was at this point Hank interjected, "It's not that. We thought that with enough time that you would see the good the school has been doing." Mystique shook her head and looked at her ex-boyfriend. "I do see the good the school has done, that it is doing. But this isn't about that, is it Charles?" Looking back at the man she once held above all others._

" _You want me to be who I was back in 1962. Both of you do. But I am not that little girl anymore. And don't presume to know why my views are what they are. It has nothing to do with Erik and everything to do with what I've been through." The desperation for Charles to finally hear her was evident in Mystique's voice._

 _Seeing Charles just shake his head made the shape-shifter realise that Charles was never going to hear her. He blamed Erik for her leaving and probably everything that had gone wrong since 1962._

" _You want to know what made me think and believe the same things as Erik, Charles? I have had to abandon two children. I have only recently found them alive and well, until then I believed them to be dead. I have watched as our friends were captured, tortured, experimented on and killed for simply being mutants. All the while you have been hiding away in your home living in a fantasy world. I have seen first-hand how humans treat mutants and what mutants go through out there in the real world. You think that what goes on here in the mansion reflects what mutants go through out there?" She said as calmly as she could, gesturing out of the window._

" _It doesn't. How many of your students have left the mansion Charles? And of those how many have returned and stayed?" Mystique asked looking at both Hank and Charles alternately._

 _She moved towards the door again and pulled it open, pausing at the doorway. "I know you want to believe in the best in people Charles. But that doesn't reflect reality so please don't pretend that it does." With that she left and closed the door behind her._

 _When Mystique made it back to her room she was surprised to see a silver speedster sat nervously in a chair._

 _Smiling at the young man Mystique made her way across the room. "You're leaving aren't you?" He asked before she could say a greeting. The words stung and she cringed._

" _Eventually." Mystique replied, not knowing what to say._

 _Peter looked at her with an almost pained expression before smiling and standing up. The blue-skinned mutant had become close to Peter in her time at the mansion and had helped him and his twin sister connect with Erik._

 _He was a good kid and she was definitely going to miss him. Peter was right, she was thinking of leaving but it would be difficult._

 _He hugged her tightly before heading towards the door, at a slow pace for Quicksilver. Mystique herself didn't move as the young man left her room._

" _I'll miss you. Goodbye Mystique." A click signified that he had gone._

 _Taking a deep breath Mystique felt emotion overwhelm her as she let a few tears fall._

 _She spent the next few hours alternating between packing and simply committing the room and everything in it to memory._

 _Later that night Mystique took her small bag of belongings and had left the mansion for good._

* * *

Mystique had felt like she was truly cutting ties with the mansion as well as Charles and Hank. It had pained her to leave her students behind but it had been the best decision.

She had left behind letters for Peter, Kurt and Lorna. She hadn't know when she would see them again and there were things that she wanted to say to them.

It was easier to write these things down then to say them in person.

For the next few weeks Mystique had wandered helping the mutants that she came across, often directing them towards the Brotherhood before moving on.

It had felt good to be out in the world again, helping those who desperately needed it. She never stayed in one place for too long. Not only because she didn't feel comfortable staying in one place too long but also to avoid detection.

It had eventually been Erik who found her in a small motel room.

* * *

 _Raven wiped the wet cloth over her face to freshen herself up. She had helped rescue a young mutant from an anti-mutant group earlier that day and this was her first chance to relax._

 _She was startled by a knock at the door. No-one was supposed to know she was there so her guard immediately went up._

 _Cautiously approaching the door she hesitated before grabbing the door knob and slowly opening the door. To say the shape-shifter was shocked to see Erik on the other side of the door was an understatement._

" _Why didn't you tell me?!" He demanded before she could answer. He also enter the room before she could fully comprehend what was happening._

 _Erik stood in the middle of the room, his arms crossed and was clearly angry and hurt._

" _Why didn't you tell me?" He asked again. Mystique was confused. '_ Tell him what? _' She wondered as she closed the door and approached him._

" _Tell you what Erik?" Mystique asked crossing her own arms._

" _That we had a daughter." He replied. Mystique felt like the air had been sucked out of the room._

 _Sitting on the bed Mystique took a deep breath and put her head in her hands. '_ How the hell do I explain this to him? _' She asked herself._

" _Mystique."_

 _Looking at him Mystique noted that he was obviously not in a patient mood and her anger flared up. She was not in the mood for a confrontation of any kind tonight. She was exhausted._

" _You think I kept it from you on purpose?!" Mystique asked him standing up and facing him. "I found out I was pregnant after you got sent to jail. So I couldn't contact you then. Then I lost our daughter after an accident and she was taken away. And I didn't know what happened to her. I believed she was dead. I only found her a few months before everything with Apocalypse. And believe me, I tried to find you to tell you. Believe me I did, but you are near impossible to find when you don't want to be found. Then when I do find you, you're married and have a young daughter. So please Erik, tell me what was I supposed to do?" She was practically yelling by the end of her rant as well as pacing and waving her arms around as the emotion overwhelmed her._

 _Calming down, she wrapped her arms around her abdomen in a poor effort to shield herself from the emotion and faced Erik._

" _Tell me Erik, if I had come to you in Poland and told you that we had a daughter living here in the US, what would you have done?" She asked him._

 _Mystique turned around and sat back down as silence stretched between them. "How did you find out anyway?" She asked, suspecting the answer she would get._

" _Peter asked me to come to mansion and introduced me to her. She gave me the letter you left for her as well." Erik said as he too calmed down._

 _Mystique smiled despite herself not at all surprised that Peter had done such a thing. After all he had done to find Erik, she wasn't surprised that he wanted the entirety of his family to know of each other even if they weren't together._

" _I would have figured something out. I wouldn't have abandoned her or ignored the fact I had a daughter." He said in response to her question._

 _Mystique rested her hands on her knees and looked up at him. "And how would you have done that? Your life was in Poland, she was in the United States. How would you have made that work? I saw what kind of life you had there. You couldn't have afforded to make frequent trips to the US and you were still a wanted fugitive in the States."_

 _Erik sighed and looked around the room. He hated to admit but she was right. At the time there just wasn't a feasible way for him to be in the lives of all his children, with his wife and daughter in Poland while two daughters and a son were living in the US._

 _He too sat down on the bed and sighed. The anger from earlier leaving him completely._

 _It had been almost a year since he had lost his wife and daughter and it still hurt. He knew from experience that the pain of losing loved ones never truly went away, but finding out about his other children as well as finding comfort with Mystique had helped ease the pain a little, helped him begin to move forward with his life._

 _He rarely showed emotion but family was more important to him then he would ever admit; he let a few tears fall as the weight of all he had missed pressed upon his shoulders._

 _Mystique had been struggling to retain control of her emotions and seeing Erik show such emotion almost made her lose it._

" _You're not the only one who missed out on a lot, you know? I missed pretty much all of Lorna's life as well as my son's." Mystique said._

 _Erik became confused, Peter hadn't mentioned a son. "You have a son?"_

 _Mystique took a deep breath, "Yeah. After I lost Lorna I went a bit wild. I didn't care about much or anyone. I didn't deal with the loss well. Then, about two years later I found out I was pregnant again. I was being hunted at the time I gave birth so was forced to abandon him. I didn't learn what became of him until a few days before Apocalypse showed himself." She replied._

" _Who is he?" Erik asked. Mystique smiled and faced Erik, "Kurt Wagner. Goes by Nightcrawler back at the school. Blue, teleporter, has a tail. Found him in a mutant fighting ring. He was held captive there, so I got him out and to the school."_

 _Erik couldn't resist his own curiosity and asked, "Who's his father?" Mystique took a moment before replying, "Azazel." That surprised Erik._

 _During the year that he had worked with the red-skinned teleporter, he'd had no inkling that he and Mystique were anything more than acquaintances._

 _Sensing his confusion Mystique explained, "It happened after I lost Lorna. We also learned that Riptide had been killed along with Banshee. We took comfort in each other. He got caught helping me escape. I was about five months pregnant at the time. Never saw him again."_

" _What parents we are." Erik said with an undertone of amusement and sadness. Mystique rested her head on Erik's shoulder. "Tell me about it."_

 _Silence passed between the two but this time it was a calm silence instead of tense one._

* * *

That night had been incredibly difficult for the both of them due to the emotion. Children certainly had an impact, that was for sure.

After that night Erik and Raven had agreed to work together.

That bought Mystique back to the shock, confusion and guilt that she had been feeling thinking back on what had happened over the year.

An arm across her waist squeezed and Mystique became aware that her companion was awake.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked shifting onto her back as her attention focussed on her companion.

Erik chuckled softly, "Long enough to know you haven't been sleeping. What's keeping you up?"

Mystique sighed as she ran her fingers along Erik's arm, "Crossing paths with Hank and some of the students today made me think about the past year or so. So much has happened."

Erik pushed himself up onto his elbow. "It certainly has. Do you regret any of it?" He asked looking down at his lover.

"No. I don't." Mystique replied after a moment, smiling at him.

"Good. Tomorrow we move on the anti-mutant group you found out about. Do you have all the information you need?" Erik asked, back to business.

"Yes I do. They should be relatively easy to take down, they seem rather disorganised." Mystique replied, getting comfortable.

"Should be quick work then. We should also be able to recruit a few more mutants for the Brotherhood as well." Erik said, also laying down.

"Good. We need more recruits." Mystique replied and the two fell asleep.

Although they were affectionate with each other when alone, they were also focused on the mutant cause. The situations facing mutants were currently stable but it was a fragile stability that could turn at any moment. Both had experienced what happened when humans turned on mutant-kind and they wanted to prevent as much loss as possible while promoting and safeguarding mutant-kind.

So much had happened over the course of the year since Apocalypse's defeat but Mystique finally felt like she was where she needed to be and had no reservations about it either.

* * *

 **Reviews welcome. I'm not entirely happy with the ending of this chapter but I couldn't think of an appropriate way to end it, no matter how many times I rewrote it.**


	6. Worry

**Worry**

 **Author's Note** : Set between X-Men: First Class and X-Men: Days of Future Past.

 **Summary** : Prompt - "just… come back alive, okay?"

* * *

"So we're clear. Once we make a distraction, we go in, get Emma than get out as quickly as possible. We can't risk losing anyone else." Erik explained, gesturing to the maps in front of him.

The other mutants around him nodded their agreement.

The plans to rescue Emma were sprawled across the table as Erik, Mystique, Riptide and Azazel went over the plans one last time before they headed to the facility where they had discovered Emma was being held.

"Mystique was able to find a way in. We will create a distraction outside to draw people out. Then Azazel will teleport us into the facility. From there we will make our way to where the test subjects are being kept and free Emma. Then Azazel will teleport us all out of the facility before we make our way back here." Erik continued, he was again met with nods of affirmation.

Only one problem though. It was a lot easier said than done. Erik had made the rescue mission sound so simple, briefly in and out to get Emma back.

The reason for this was because Emma had been kidnapped a few days prior and the group had put all their efforts into finding a way to rescue her.

After Cuba the group had taken residence in one of Shaw's former properties. It hadn't taken long before they began to come across reports that mutants were being hunted, killed or kidnapped.

They had planned to settle and organise themselves before moving to help their fellow mutants, but they'd been forced to get involved when Angel went missing.

Unfortunately the group had been too late in finding her and discovered that the so-called scientists in charge had killed her.

The news had hit everyone hard and had made things tense within the group.

When Emma had been taken they had rallied together in an effort to not let what had happened to Angel happen to Emma.

After the final details of the plan had been agreed upon the group dispersed to get ready.

* * *

Mystique limped into the kitchen and poured herself a drink. Taking a seat on the stool she took a few sips, ' _Please let us get to Emma in time. I may not like the telepath a lot of the time but I don't want any harm to come to her. She's a bitch but she's one of us._ '

She massaged her leg as pain shot through it. ' _Damn bullet wound!_ ' She thought as she set the water onto the counter.

At that moment Erik walked in.

"Is the wound bothering you, Mystique?" He asked as he approached the blue-skinned mutant, noticing the wince as she held her leg. She let out a breath through her nose, "A little, but nothing I can't handle. I just wish I could go with you all."

Erik felt a wave of concern flow over him, "No you have to stay here. Get things prepared for our return as we will more than likely need immediate attention. Emma will more than likely be in a bad condition." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and gripped his hand.

"I could help." She insisted as she looked up at him. Another wave of concern flowed through him at the thought of Mystique joining the men in rescuing Emma. "You are injured my dear. It is better that you're here." He replied. "I am more than capable Erik!" Mystique exclaimed slightly affronted at the implications of his words.

Erik chuckled as he removed his hand and stood behind Mystique before wrapping his arms around her, "I know how capable you are Mystique. However you can barely walk on your left leg. I cannot have happen to Angel and Emma, happen to you."

The strength of his emotions towards the blue-skinned beauty in his arms had shocked and surprised him. He didn't understand them or how quickly the shape-shifter had been able to worm her way into what remained of his heart.

But he certainly understood why she had meant so much to Charles.

Mystique sighed and leaned back into Erik, "Fine but I'm helping as soon as this injury has healed."

Erik chuckled again, "Of course my dear."

The kitchen door swung open and Riptide joined the pair in the kitchen. "We are ready to leave when you are." He said before making a swift exit.

"Hey. Just...come back alive, okay?" Mystique said as Erik moved away from her and she turned around on the stool to face him. Erik moved forward and pressed his lips to hers. They savoured the kiss for a few seconds before he took a step back.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Mystique." He said before he too left.

* * *

At the research facility twisted metal and rubble that remained of the building surrounded the three men.

The air was sombre as the three stood looking at their surroundings. The reason for this was in Azazel's arms; Emma. They had been too late. They had been unsuccessful in rescuing Emma alive.

Teleporting back to the property was bitter-sweet. They couldn't save Emma but had acquired information on the capture of mutants and had destroyed the facility.

They gave Emma a small funeral but unfortunately couldn't mourn for long. They had to do what they could to save as many mutants as they could, to prevent what had happened to Angel and Emma from happening to other mutants. Their deaths would not be in vain.

Taking a seat in his office Erik removed his helmet and dumped the files they had recovered on the desk. He took a deep breath and leaned his head back. The door to the office opened which grabbed his attention. Mystique entered and made her way to the seat across from the desk.

"It's not your fault you know." She said as she sat down.

"I know. I just wish it had ended differently." He replied as he remembered the guilt he'd felt when he had learned of Charles' injuries after the events at Cuba.

Mystique took a deep breath and rested her hands in her lap before saying, "We honour her by preventing this from happening to others. We stop the people responsible."

Erik looked at the woman in front of him. She was strong, driven, loyal. He was proud of her and knew she was right. He had to put his energy to something productive. The loss of Emma and Angel couldn't be in vain, it couldn't go to waste.

Leaning forward he hoped that there would be useful information in the files to protect their fellow mutants from this group of kidnappers.

He handed a few of the files to Mystique and opened one himself.

The files appeared to be personal files on mutants. Everything from their names and birth dates to their addresses and occupations.

The pair spent the next couple of hours going through all the files. It surprised them to discover that the files contained the plans for the experiments that had been done on the mutants if or when they were captured.

"Unbelievable! They're experimenting on our kind. But why? I don't get it." Mystique said as she set aside the files.

Erik looked up from the file he'd been reading, "There is definitely something here. They must want mutant genes for something, whether to use us for something or to eradicate us I don't know."

Erik looked back at the files and opened up the last file. "He's one of us?" Erik exclaimed surprised as he sat back trying to process the information in the file. Mystique got up and took the file. She was as surprised as Erik. "You know this means he'll be a target. We have to stop any attempt on his life. Well, if they make a move on him."

Putting the file down the pair looked at the photograph of the President of the United States, John F. Kennedy, staring back at them.

* * *

 **Only slight Erik/Raven this time but it fit the prompt, I think.**


	7. You're Leaving

**You're Leaving**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything.

 **Author's Note** : I still haven't seen X-Men: Apocalypse although I know what happened but I recently re-watched First Class and came up with this idea.

 **Summary** : Mystique and Erik say goodbye.

* * *

"You're leaving."

The words were spoken as a statement, not a question. The scene also confirmed the statement; a suitcase packed, room tidied and emptied and the occupant was wearing his coat.

Erik closed the suitcase and turned to look at Mystique. The words had been spoken with finality but also understanding. It surprised him that the shape-shifter still knew him so well. However if he thought about it, it really shouldn't have. Mystique knew him better than he knew himself at times and that didn't appear to have changed with time. Mystique approached him but said nothing else. The two shared a few moments of silence before Mystique sighed and folded her arms.

"I'm surprised you decided to stay this long."

Erik smiled remembering the first time he had heard similar words when he had attempted to leave the CIA base. He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"It felt like the right thing to do." _After everything with Apocalypse._ The words didn't need to be spoken to be understood. Neither wanted a reminder of the events surrounding Apocalypse. Silence fell again as neither really knew what to say.

It was a new development. Ever since Apocalypse there had been a strange tension between the two that hadn't existed before. It made conversations awkward and being near each other tense. Neither knew how to address it though. Both knew that doing that would open a can of worms that neither were prepared to deal with. Maybe one day they would be willing to address it but that day wasn't today.

"I'm not going to ask you to stay. I'll assume that Charles did that already."

Erik chuckled, "He did and I know." He paused and looked at Mystique. She stood before him in her natural skin. Her unique beauty drawing his eyes to her as it always had. He recalled a time when she hid behind a human skin fearful of her own skin and people's reactions to it. She still wore the human disguise but was much more comfortable in her own skin. He also thought about all that she had achieved since they had met. She truly was exquisite.

"Being a teacher suits you."

Mystique let out a snort, "At the moment. I'm sure Charles will find an issue with what I teach eventually. He may believe that humans and mutants can peacefully co-exist but I don't. What the kids experience here at the school is nothing like what they will experience out there. This school is a safe haven, an oasis from prejudice. It would be cruel to hide the reality of what mutants experience out in the world from them. Charles will disapprove eventually."

"Indeed he will. But you're right. Charles would fill them with false hope that humans accept them or will treat them kindly. Humans can barely accept or tolerate each other let alone another species."

"True. But really I'm just making it up as I go." The two shared a laugh before the mood shifted to something more sombre.

"You'll be good for them." Mystique smiled, "Thanks. What will you do now?"

Erik looked toward his suitcase and back to her, "I'm not sure. But I'm sure something will find me." Again memories of what had happened in recent years ran through both of their minds. "Stay in touch this time."

The two shared another smile as it became apparent that their time together was once again coming to an end.

Erik turned and lifted his suitcase off of the bed. Mystique took a step towards him and placed her hand on Erik's arm. "Be careful." _And stay safe._ He reached up and placed his free hand over hers and squeezed. He then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was a brief, chaste kiss shared between two people who had a lot of history.

"You are an exquisite creature Raven. Let no-one convince you otherwise."

Mystique nodded and took a step away. Erik turned and walked away. "Goodbye Mystique."

With that he walked down the hall and out of the mansion. "Goodbye Erik." Mystique said to the empty room before returning to her own.

Despite saying goodbye both knew that there was a good chance that not only would they see each other again but that it would be fairly soon.


End file.
